Leah Detweiler
Appearance Her hair is long, a very soft brown with golden blonde highlights. Leah has tan skin, a light brown complexion and very dark colored eyes. She is 5'8" in tall, Leah has a very petite figure she is slender and fit. She always dresses very feminine, never takeing the full advantage of dressing down, her dresses are flowly or tailored, her blazers are fitted or unbuttoned. Leah is professional twenty four hours a day. Personality Leah is strict but also playful. She is righteous but she is unfathomably manipulative. She and CT have a secret son that has only recent come to light. Cael was born weeks before his father died, he shares his initials C.T. with his father. Leah has opened up to the public about her son making her seem more soft hearted and human since her impeachment. She has been masquerading as a vigilante with the help of her childhood friend Kanna. History President Leah Detweiler, Leah is the daughter of former Governor Faith Detweiler and former Senator Bernard Detweiler. Leah wanted to take her political career as far as it would go, always keeping in mind that some will not agree with the decisions she has to make whether or not other see them as in the best interest of the people. She was born on November the 18th, A bright young girl with curly light brown hair, radiant grey eyes and a defined sense of justice, Leah was raised in Washington, D.C. She attended a private schools and private colleges. She graduated with honors only to continue her education at many prestigious schools all throughout her youth. She has worked on numerous Presidential campaigns over the years including one working against Callister Tiberius, or CT as he came to be known to her after his devastating loss. A personal relationship grew between them and he stood behind Leah as she created a name for herself. Leah has held many government titles including Senate and Supreme Court. CT and Leah were very deeply in love, CT planned to marry Leah. He knew that she wanted to step even higher into the political world while he was having his own personal reservations about the decision. CT, volunteered himself as Leah's body guard when she was selected by President Addison to be his running mate for his run at his next term in office. After a meeting with the Canadian Army, late President Addison and former Vice President Detweiler were to make their way across the country. President Addison was being shown the newest Robot Soldier prototype. There was a successful assassination attempt, Dwight Addison was attacked and subsequently murdered by a reprogrammed Robot. Leah was grazed in the shoulder by ray gun fire, her body guard Callister Tiberius was killed. She was impeached in a smear campaign that labelled her responsible for the attack. as opposed to stepping down. She finds solace in the fact that before his death, Callister fully supported her choice. She is unaware that he was planning to marry her after the election. Relationships Callister Tiberius Cael Tiberius Kanna Minx Bernard Detweiler Faith Archer Madreigal Category:Characters Category:Female Category:X-Men